Inferno
by Illikas Rager
Summary: Apologies, people. this might be a bit cheesy here and there because it was my first ever typed up book. Anyway, this story is about The Four Horsemen and Satan VS. a demon of corruption named Callameodus. Rated T For odd humor.
1. Prologue: The End Has Come and Gone

O

PROLOGUE: The end has come and gone…

Only two survived that day. There was ash for ground and sea for sky.

There were holes in the air, letting out creatures of immeasurable power and colors

that were so discreet that they were unseen. The structures of immense beauty

were destroyed. Amongst the chaos, a voice yelled out: "NONE CAN WITHSTAND

MY MIGHT! MY THRONE HAS BEEN RIGHTFULLY RECLAIMED! AND NOW, YOU ALL

MUST DIE!". The rest was darkness.

The saviors and survivors of this horrific event were never really saviors

at all. If anything, they were villains. Their identities are hidden to all, but their

egos were, as far as anyone knows, The Horsemen. The horsemen's origins are a

mystery…

One horseman said to the other,"What do we do now…?" The other said,

"Nobody survived but us, so we should just try to survive and not worry about the-

" "About the what? What in the hell were those creatures anyway?" "They were, as

far as I know, minions of a demon. Probably even more powerful than me." "How

on earth could anyone be stronger than you, my lord?" "Flattery won't help us. And

I am not your lord anymore. That happened when I was nearly killed." "But I- but

what about your kingdom? Your garden of red? Your pomegranates? And-" "And I

don't care about that anymore, nor should I care until this mess is solved!" "…Fine."

"Good. We'll have to fight our way to the leader. His name is Callameodus, if I

recall correctly."


	2. Chapter 1: The Forest of Famine

Chapter One: The Forest of Famine

"Ok, we'll have to inspect each and every nook and cranny for him, because

by the time we find him he'll have known all along we were alive." "Where to

start?" "Well, we start in the sewers, obviously. The only problem is, the only way

through any sewer is the manhole in the road, so we're going to have to be as quiet

as possible and as stealthy as probable." "Ok."

So they walked. Unaware of the trials to come, they eventually reached a

wilted thicket. "This doesn't look like it's very healthy". He laughed to himself as he

said this. "OF COURSE IT'S NOT, YOU IDIOT! So stop laughing, else I kick you so

hard you know what will happen." All he did was sigh. "So, tell me what to expect

from this place then." "Doom with meatballs, bacon and a side of fries." He said,

half-sarcastically. "Yum, my favorite." He said in a sarcastic reply. The first thing

they felt when they entered the thicket was a chill run up their spines.

They were only halfway into the thicket when they noticed something. "Is it

just me, or is this thicket turning into a forest?" "I believe so." So, for this reason,

they were no longer halfway, but at the start.

Sometime later they realized it was getting very dark and thick. "It's not

what you think it is. It's actually either someone else is here, or it's a jungle."

"Getting from what I've seen so far, it's probably both." "Don't be stupid. There's

no one here besides me and-" he was cut off from his sentence as a rustling of

bushes arose. A person jumped out and gave a startle to both. But then the Black

One just smiled. "-you." He finished.

"Who is this person?" said the Red One in response to the Black One's grin.

"Well, he's not working for the enemy obviously. He's actually another of us, in case

you forgot about him." Then the Red One wiped the off the shock, realized who it

was, and greeted him with a hearty hello. "Famine." "Satan. Death." There was a

long pause here before death said, "How are you doing, you scoundrel?" "Horrible.

Ever since that event, I've been doing worse each day." "Times sure change, huh?"

"Yes, they do…" Satan interrupted them in the middle of their conversation. "Um,

just pointing out WE HAVE TO SAVE THIS WORLD! So stop talking and start

walking!


	3. Chapter 1: Part II: Cralsk's Hand

Chapter 1: PART TWO: Cralsk's Hand

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

ha…" "Death, did you hear something?" Satan asked. "I heard it, I didn't see it."

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaklam…" "It's Cralsk. Great." Famine interrupted. "Who's

Cralsk?" a sudden quake occurred, and then it stopped as a giant hand-shaped

object rose from the ground and grabbed Satan. He thrashed back and forth, trying

to get out of the object's grasp. "That's Cralsk. And he's about to disappear, so we

grab on!" "Grab on? Disappear? What do you mean?" "His hand will lead us back to

him. I'll explain later." Famine ran and jumped onto the hand and grabbed. Death

was confused and afraid for the first time in his un-life. He did as Famine did and

grabbed on. Then, in a flash of an instant, they went underground.

Like a sinkhole, they all arrived at Cralsk's lair instantly. Death felt extremely

dizzy. Then he saw that Famine had fallen victim to the hand-shaped object. The

scene unfolding was about to get very gruesome, he could tell. "Where's Satan?"

"HE'S IN A BIT OF A BINDING, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YET! NOT LIKE

YOU SHOULDN'T BE WORRIED ABOUT ME AT ALL!" Famine said while struggling

to get out of the object's grasp. Death had noticed that the object was not just an

object shaped like a hand, but actually a hand made purely of earth. Seeing as how

it was connected to the ground by a stalk, that was probably an arm. Plus, he

didn't notice any head-shaped object anywhere in sight. If all this was true, then

Cralsk was probably a subterranean creature. Suddenly Cralsk's hand popped open,

and Satan appeared. "So THAT'S what Famine meant by in a bit of a binding!"

Death didn't know what to do. Then he thought of something. What if he was to

slice the monster's arm off? If only he had some sort of weapon… Then he saw a

glimpse of something appear in his eyes. It was a sword! Quickly he reached for

it. 'No time to think where this sword came from or how it got here, I've got to

focus on the task at hand!' he thought. So he chopped Cralsk's arm off.

With a flick of his wrist, Death jumped in the air and sliced Cralsk's arm

horizontally.

Suddenly there was another earthquake, but this time, a magnitude of 15,

if Death measured correctly. Then the ground split in half, revealing what was

underneath. "Cralsk!" Death shouted. Then, Cralsk gave out a huge, mortal-ear-

piercing roar. Death thought it was loud, but hopefully not loud enough to alert

Callameodus or anyone near him. Then Death was suddenly lunged at. His other

arm was still intact. His face, however was something that Death thought he had

kept unexposed from the surface for a reason. Then the arm thrust over to him,

and almost crushed him, breaking him from that thought. Death lunged away. The

arm suddenly collapsed. "What in the hell…" He said in confusion. He shrugged

and got focused again. He noticed that Cralsk had opened his huge mouth and

looked like he was temporarily pulverized. With no absolutely no thought given at

all, he jumped into the pit headfirst with the sword in his right hand ready to give

the killing blow. Then a thought invaded his head, "You have no idea of the power

of the sword you hold, mortal." "I'm not a mortal." Death said in an angry reply."

"That sword, it is called the Reaper's Bane. Alone it is nothing, but when combined

with the others…" Cralsk paused, probably wondering if he should tell him more. "I

don't care." Then, without another thought or word, Cralsk was slain.


	4. Chapter 2: The Reaper's Bane

Chapter Two: The Reaper's Bane

Famine had set up a bonfire for the night, and Satan had fallen asleep. He

had done it in his gargoyle form, of course. Death was still observing the sword he

had picked up earlier, checking for anything special. Famine said curiously, "Why

are you so fascinated with that rusty old thing? It's like you're hypnotized by it or

something." "Well, I know this sounds stupid, but Cralsk spoke to me before I killed

him." Famine just laughed at this. "He called me a mortal and-" He stopped as he

noticed how Famine was now rolling around on the ground, laughing. "AND he said

this sword is called The Reaper's Bane, and when it is combined with the others-

" Famine had stopped laughing entirely and had cut him off. "When it is combined

with the others, it forms a weapon only known as The Reaper's Scythe." Death

paused, curious about how he, of all of the demons present, would know how to

finish the statement Cralsk had started. "Other what?" "Other weapons. Nobody

knows what kind of weapons, though." "…How did you know what I was talking

about? How were you able to finish Cralsk's statement?" "I've been here longer

than you know." was all Famine said.

"Here. I'll show you how to use that blade." Famine said later. "I killed

some beast with it. That should be proof enough I know how to use the Bane."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh… but you don't know the full power of it yet." With a swipe of

his wrist, sword in hand, he was nowhere to be seen. "…Invisibility? Seriously?"

"Yes." said his voice. 'A little bit Cliché, but it'll have to do…' Death thought to

himself. '…After all, What else is there that couldn't be cliché at least somewhat?

But still, I-' He stopped thinking about anything as he sensed something coming.

"Famine? Did you sense something? " "No why?" "Because there's someone I

sensed… " There was a long pause. "We better take turns guarding. You take first

watch." "Why? Scared?" "Haha. Verrrrrrry funny. Fine, I'll take first watch."

2 hours later, Famine had fallen asleep. "Ahahahaha…" "What in the hell-

Who's there?" Not a sound was made before Death said again "Hello?" Nobody

answered. "O…K…" Death shrugged.

2 more hours later, Famine had taken watch for the last 5 hours until

sunrise. "Ahahahahahaha…" "That had better not be who I think it is." "You guys

have held back for too long you know."


	5. Chapter 3: The Valley of War

Chapter Three: The Valley Of War

"What do you mean, War?" Famine sighed. Two loud yawns arose. "What's

going on?" Death said, still yawning. "Yeah." Satan said. "The enemy has taken

position just outside this forest, because you guys have not been alert at all. Oh,

and Death? I was the one who killed that arm for you." Everyone just stared at

Death. "AW, COME ON! I JUST WOKE UP!" "ANYWHOM, I just spotted the enemy

outside the jungle, in the Valley. They're going find out you were alive the entire

time, not to mention looking for the Reaper Weapons." Uh-oh." Famine said out

loud. "I know!" said Death. "What? What's your big idea this time?" said War.

"The Bane! I can turn us all invisible!" "No. Those weapons contain only so little

power individually. We're going to have to fight our way out. They are what's

called Woodland Hunas, which are a form of scouts for Callameodus, if I remember

correctly, so they should be easy to defeat. However, they are the highest ranking

of them, making them Elite Woodland Hunas." "Even so, what weapons do we use?

Besides the Bane, there's no other usable weapons we have." Famine asked. Just

as he said this, there was a flash of light and the Bane was suddenly 4 Banes. "You

mean besides the Banes." Death said slyly.

When they got to the valley however, they were met with unexpected

numbers. "OH…MAN…" Death said "See? I told you you've held back for too long."

"Holy mother of flower! There must be over 10,000 of them!" "ATTACK!" The

battle had begun.

Death was fighting for his life amongst the chaos, whereas Famine was not

even touching them. Okay so he was touching them, but he was using his powers.

Satan was also fighting for his life, but more so than Death. And as for War, he was

simply causing overkill with his powers and the Bane combined.

Death was getting tired, but kept fighting. When he could finally take no

more, he saw the most amazing sight he'd ever seen. A pale horse with a Woodland

Huna general riding on its back. He had always wanted a horse, and a pale one at

that! Quickly he charged towards it, letting nothing get in his way.

"What is this? Another nuisance? Get out of my way, pest. You don't stand

a chance against me. …I'm serious. I will— Aauugh!" Quickly Death mounted the

horse. It strangely obeyed him without question. He then rode into battle, making

sure to clobber the flesh off of the faces of the dead soldiers, and cutting down

anyone in his path with the Bane.

War, Famine, and Satan were all about to be struck down when suddenly

their attackers looked in the other direction. Then they got up as well. "What in the

hell…?" Needless to say, the attackers were quickly beheaded and stomped on.

"Need help?" Death said laughing. Satan, Famine and War just blinked in

amazement. "Get on. This battle is obviously over." They looked around to see only

beheaded, trampled on, ripped-off flesh corpses littering the ground.

Later, after explaining what had happened and how he got the horse, Famine

and War said, "Well, this one's not MY preference, but you can keep it." Satan

looked up and said, "Well I'm GLAD that's over. Wait, what's that!?


	6. Chapter 3: Part II: Callameodus' Threat

Chapter 3:

PART TWO:

Callameodus' Discovery

As they neared the end of the Valley, Satan said, "Wait, what's that!?"

It was Callameodus. Or, at least, an image of him.

"So, I see you've bested an entire army of my scouts. Impressive." Famine said in reply, "Why go to all this trouble if you know you can use us?" "Yeah." said War. "Ummmm… I think it's best if we NOT aggravate him?" Satan asked. Callameodus spoke up again, pointing at Satan. "Mostly because of that coward of a leader over there. Anyways, I can't have you killing me off, so… PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

Soldiers quickly descended from the sky, bombing all the way. Another battle had started, this time with the corrupted air force soldiers. They were going all-out this time, leaving none behind at the Citadel by the looks of it.

Quickly drawing out the Banes, they cut down a path again, ripping the flesh off the soldier's bodies. Death mounted his horse, beheading and trampling everyone in his path, all the while Callameodus watching with a sly smile on his face. Half an hour later, they had won the battle. With the exception of Callameodus and his widening smile.

"You will meet your doom soon, Callameodus!" said Death. "Oh really? I tend to disagree. Perhaps you would be more sated with someone of your own caliber…" Just as he said this, someone plopped down from the sky. He looked like Satan and Death combined into one person, except he had purple clothes entirely. "Meet Devith. He is a clone of one of my latest captives, who shall remain nameless, that has manifested into one of my most trusted, most deadly, highest-ranking warriors. Have fun! Ahahahahahaha…" Callameodus left at this point.

"DIE!" Devith said in a shrieking voice. Devith charged. Death blocked it, then chopped him up. "Well, that was just pathetic. Must've been really unstable."

A Reaper weapon came into sight. It was an axe. "Great! Now all we need is the last 2 Reaper Weapons!

A while later, The Corruption Citadel came into sight. "We've finally made it. Now all we have to do is find Conquest."


	7. Chapter 4: The Rebellion of Death

**Chapter Four: The Rebellion of DEATH**

The room was dark and quiet. Just the way he liked it. There was no doubt in his mind he could break out. Who is he? Well, his name is… Doom. With his powers kept locked away, he couldn't do much. "Besides pick the damn lock away."

The story about Doom is a long one, so his origins are told and summarized in three words: The Black Light.

Suddenly the door exploded, and Doom felt the room shift. Then he fell.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! FREE AT LAST!" Quickly he noticed that the floor was electrified, and that the door was falling with him. He grabbed the door, hoping for it to not have him hanging below.

When the door fell, he was on top, and right above a vent at that. He went into the vent, hoping he could find a way out of this place. 'This place' was a post-apocalyptic Sing-Sing, combined with every secure prison in the world, which includes the Federal Penitentiary, Alcatraz, and Prince Callameodus' own personal building, The Bralsh Tower.

When Doom got to the end of the vent, he saw it went to the roof of one of Sing-Sing's Towers. He knew he couldn't jump at this angle, that was for sure. He ran back the way he came, then ran back and did a somersault in midair. Then he started jumping along the sides of the walls.

He soon reached the roof, where he spotted a lab for research. He couldn't attack the people there, because he didn't have any powers. Instead, he tossed the vent cover into the computer.

"Come. Let us leave this wretched place." "You don't have to tell me twice!," said one of the researchers, "Let's go!" The other researcher said, "The bridge to the Alcatraz is right over there. Here's a Core Blaster." "…A what now?" "A Core Blaster. It only works in corrupted environments. It was meant for mining only, but I'll bet it could make a huge dent in the other soldier's numbers." "Mining? Mining for what?" "I don't know, I'm just the one who makes 'em, I don't know where they're brought to."

On the bridge, however, they encountered a small problem. "Does this wall in the middle of nowhere seem…odd to you?" Doom asked. "This is new to me. I thought the bridge was flat." "Well, only one way to find out then."

Without another word he took out the core blaster and fired at the wall. Smoke arose from the destruction, and from the smoke appeared a figure that looked a lot like the scientists. "Die!" the figure yelled. He was easily killed.

When they got across the bridge, the walls were on fire. "This is where the hangar for the space hunters is. Something must've happened to cause these fires." "No duh, stupid!" Then there was silence as the wall behind them exploded. "Die, you corrupted scum!" Apparently someone else was rebelling as well. "Hold your fire! We're rebels too!" said Doom. "…Oh…" Then the figures stepped out. A Space Hunter and an Elite Space Hunter. "Hello, you rebel scum!" said a voice behind them. They all rushed to the edge of the hangar. It turned out to be a corrupted Elite Space Hunter. "Below me lies a maze. One path leads to the Corruption Council, and the other leads to Prince Callameodus. Think about it. If you kill the Council, the government will be thrown into utter chaos! On the other hand, Prince Callameodus can always replace them. You can only choose one path. CHOOSE WISELY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then he got struck down, no different than the others. "Should we believe him?" Doom asked. "Well, he's telling the truth. We didn't know about that at all up until now." Doom sighed. "And yet you call yourselves scientists…" "However, he is, probably, telling the truth. "We'll split up. I'll take out Prince Callameodus with you space hunters. Scientists, you take out the council." "Okay then. Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 4: Part II: Government & Royalty

Chapter Four:

Part Two:

The corruption council/Prince Callameodus

The maze turned out to have doors, a jetpack, and a grappling hook. The scientists went for the jetpack, while Doom and the space hunters went for the grappling hook. When the scientists got to the end of the maze, they found a door, which had several arguing voices behind it. "This must be the Council. What's our strategy?" asked the first scientist. The second scientist said, "Well, it's very unprofessional…" Two minutes later…

"Okay, now on three, we crash down the door. Ready? 1…2….3…. Go!"

"…So what do you think, George? Should we enforce the door?" "Oh, I don't know, Harry. It's…" the door crashed down. "Somebody order pizzas?" "…What do you think, should we accept it?" "No. Besides, CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING?!" "…Idiots." "Let's kill 'em off." "Activating Pizza Bomb." Then the first scientist threw several pizzas all over the room. "…What the…" Then without a second left, the entire council exploded.

Meanwhile, Doom and the Space Hunters were in the top of the Bralsh Tower. "INTRUDERS…HERE!? DIE! AID ME, GUARDS!" yelled Prince Callameodus. As soon as he said the order, his bodyguards started appearing, flooding out of the ground. "DESTROY THEM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His bodyguards easily went down, but himself? Not so much…

"HA! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? EVEN IF YOU DID, FATHER WOULD DESTROY YOU!" They kept at it. "…I'm serious. You'll never defeat me." They still kept at it. "FOOLS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING! I AM PRINCE CALLAMEODUS! I AM…" "Don't care." Doom said, laughing. "AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Wow. Prince of corruption, eh? He sure died quickly for that title." They all jumped into the pit behind him. "What's this?" They were surrounded by a treasure horde. "It looks like a glaive…"


	9. Chapter 5: The Paths of Conquest

Chapter Five: The paths of CONQUEST

Death and his allies were almost to the door of the corruption citadel when Doom came out of nowhere. "What the… who are you?" "I'm Doom. We've come to aid you." "…Who's we?" "Two scientists and 2 space hunters." "Ok…" With that, they charged. "FOR THE END!" They soon came to an intersection. "Take the path on the right." On that path, they came to a garage, strangely named Horsemen Auto Parts. They looked inside, and all they saw was a switch of some sort. Doom said, "Pull it. See what happens." Death did as he said, and nothing happened at all. "Go back, I guess."

They got back to the intersection, and saw that something was gone from the path on the left. They went on it for a closer inspection.

"Well, this must be the weapon district. Let's take as many things as we can, and destroy the rest." So they did. "What's that? It looks like another switch." "Pull it." Death pulled it again. This time they heard something off in the distance. They went back to the intersection.

They took the final path, and discovered it went straight up vertically. "Could use some help here!" Conquest was dangling by a rope positioned to the top of the path. "Don't worry, We'll get you down!" They climbed up and untied him. "Oof!"

"Here it is. Callameodus' Lair."


	10. Chapter 5: Part II: Callameodus

Chapter five:

Part two:

Callameodus' swan song

The room was silent. The horsemen and allies were slowly creeping towards Callameodus. And Callameodus was prepared.

"So, Mr… what should I call you? Oh yes, Death, isn't that what you currently call yourself? So, Mr. Death, I see you've defeated every last one of my minions, including my arrogant son, Prince Callameodus. I'd call that quite a feat, wouldn't you? And I'll tell you why it's a feat…" He paused. "Those Reaper weapons you've been collecting? They belong to you. They're NAMED after you. You ARE the reaper." Death was too angry to even pay attention. "Oh, and I don't believe you've revealed what YOUR role in all this is yet, Doom. Or should I say, GUNMAN!" Doom simply was shocked. Shocked that Callameodus knew his true identity.

"NOW COME! FACE THE FULL MIGHT OF THE EMPEROR OF CORRUPTION!" "With pleasure." Death said.

Doom took a shot at him with the Core Blaster. Callameodus simply knocked him into the corner, with Callameodus also hurt. Badly. "Ahahahahaha…" He faded away. Several projections took his place. Death said, "Wait here." With that he charged into them, not stopping.

"Over… Here…" Doom said. "What?" asked Satan. "Reaper's… Glaive…" He lifted up the dagger he found in the pit below Prince Callameodus. "I too have a Reaper Weapon. The Reaper's Staff." said Conquest. "Take…them…" said Doom, still dazed. Satan did, and threw them both over to Death while saying, "Here! Catch!" Death looked behind him, and caught them. Then they began to transform. "What's this? I've never seen this type of weapon in my entire un-life." It had a curved blade positioned on top of some sort of black rod. "I'll call it… a scythe." He looked up. "Take this, you corrupted fiends!" He jumped up and did a somersault in mid-air, then came back down and planted it in the ground, causing a giant shockwave of blades in all directions that obliterated anything in its path.

"Follow me, guys." They did as he said into the next room. "ARRRRRRRRRGH! ENOUGH OF THIS! DIE!" And with that, he attempted to finish the job he started had begun again, with ash for ground and sea for sky. He became invisible, teleporting then firing at them all the while. Everything for miles was destroyed. And what happened then? They thought all was lost.

Until the Scythe coated the attempt with darkness filling and swallowing it all up. "WHAT!? NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Death yelled, "DIE, SCUMBAG!," Then struck at him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY POWER! MY CORRUPTION! CURSE YOU, HORSEMEN! THE…SPIRITS…SHALL…AVENGE…ME…" Then the Emperor of Corruption was no more, as he had exploded into flames while saying this, then slowly dissolved into the ground.

Then something arose up from his flaming pool. "It's…a book?" said Doom. "Not just any book. It says here:


	11. Story Add-on: My Name

**Chapter Six: My name**

**By The emperor**

My name? My name is Callan. I am haunted. With each passing day, their voices become louder - The voices of poltergeists. In school, I acted effeminate to tease girls. I never wanted to be mean, but they made me do it. My mom was petrified by my bullying at such a young age. I invested in several playthings back in the day, such as a stuffed pachyderm, before any of this happened. People surmise I am just insane nowadays whenever I try to explain. The haunters, however, think that I am indispensable. They have done so much for me. They have sharpened my wits by using a whetstone that was never there. They murmur to each other, "He is such a bold one. Let him be our king." They have baited me! They have baited me like a fish with a hook and leader! "No! No!" I cried out, but to no avail. My name? My name is Callameodus.


	12. Epilogue: The End Has Just Begun

Chapter Seven: Epilogue

_"__The gunman? What does that mean?" Death asked Satan. "According to legend, The gunman was an evil man who descended into madness shortly after seeing a 'Black Light'. He then decided to kill the entire human race. He must've been turned into a demon shortly after Callameodus' apocalypse. After that he was captured…" Two hours later… "My fellow demons! I salute you. He looked at Famine. "For fighting with your wits…" He looked at War. "Valor…" He looked at Conquest. "Persistence…" He looked at Death. "And bravery." Doom looked over his shoulder, then started walking away. _

_Satan turned around and said, "Not to mention leadership." Doom turned around. "…Me?" Death interrupted. "Yes. You led an entire rebellion and broke free of Callameodus' grasp because you had the willpower. Come over here and join us!"_

_"__With honor, Death." He started walking over. Halfway there, He kneeled down. "Agh!" He fainted right there, as spirits came out from his very being…_

**_THE END…?_**


End file.
